


Delightful

by eichiitsuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, eichi more like gaychi haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eichiitsuki/pseuds/eichiitsuki
Summary: Placed after the events of Milky Way. What happens when Instead of Wataru it's Shu who finds Eichi in the roof top. Eichi is very gay and has a massive crush on Shu. Shu on the other hand hates him to death, or does he?





	Delightful

**Author's Note:**

> this probably sucks dont read this

Delightful, wonderful, amazing! Those were just some words Eichi could think about the live he just witnessed from the hands of the arts master Itsuki Shu. For the first time in a long time Eichi thought that if he died in that same moment, he would leave this world without any remorse. 

Even if Fine had won over Valkyrie that did not matter to him, Shu was practically a God in Eichi’s eyes, such delicacy, beauty… such perfection coming from the mind of a human was impossible after all.

Memories of Valkyrie’s performance coming to Eichi’s mind again and again, like a movie he was unable to stop, it was so overwhelming that he had to come to the school roof in hopes to clear his thoughts, an idea that clearly wasn’t working.

The way his fingers moved in total synchrony with the music, how every step he made was perfectly coordinated… and his voice…

Oh god his voice, it sounded like it was coming from an angel, Shu might be an angel as well, with such a beautiful face too, Eichi had no doubts.

Everything was just too much for him right now, he could feel his heart bursting with every memory that came from his mind. Just when he felt that he was going to pass out, he heard steps coming to his way.

Who could it be, this late at night? Someone just as lost as he was right now, maybe? Whoever it may be, Eichi decided to ignore it, his trail of thoughts was way more interesting than whatever deal this person had with him.

“Excuse me” The person said with a tone of annoyance in his voice. Eichi didn’t care.

But wait.

That voice…

Could it be?

Eichi turned around just to find Itsuki Shu himself standing over him with wearing an angry expression on his face, the same face he was fantasizing over just seconds ago.  
“Ahh, lucky me to be gifted with your presence tonight, Itsuki-kun” Eichi replied with a smile and standing up, trying to play it cool. He didn’t wanted Shu to realized he was daydreaming about him just now after all. “Were you looking for me perhaps?”

“Non! Absolutely not! The sole idea of it disgusts me to no level, Tenshouin! I actually came here to have a time alone, so if you could leave now that would be delightful”

“Itsuki-kun, how mean~ I was thinking we could enjoy each other’s company, how about it?”

“Didn’t you just hear me Tenshouin? Or perhaps you have become deaf after the disaster that was your performance just now? Anyway, I must repeat myself and tell you that I wish to be by myself, and even if I was looking for company, yours would be the last one I’d look for”

“My, my, c’mon Itsuki-kun, I really wish to spend some quality time with you after the great live we did together, which my Fine won, may I remind you in case you forgot” Eichi decided to say teasingly at Shu, he never grow tired of those dramatic reactions of his, he thinks they’re adorable.

“I’m terrible offended by your words, Tenshouin! If you won today’s live it was merely by luck! Valkyrie wasn’t prepared as always after all, besides, you have a whole army prepared to be on your side so you have your victory assured, so it’s not a real battle after all, hmp!”

“Ahaha, now, now, Itsuki-kun don’t get too fired up, it was a simple joke, you see. I actually find your performance mesmerizing you know? I was scared my Fine wouldn’t make it against you”

“Kakaka, of course! And if you think that’s mesmerizing you should see a Valkyrie in all its glory! Today was a shame since you didn’t give us the right time to prepare”

“Right, my fault, sorry Itsuki-kun, but it seems that my compliment has gotten you in a pretty good mood, fufu~”

“I really can’t believe the words that come out of your mouth, I would never be in any good mood in your company, and since it looks like you have no intention to leave, I will be going then. Good night, Tenshouin” Shu said and turned around to leave the roof top.

No, no! Shu couldn’t leave now! Not when Eichi was enjoying himself so much, he had to do something, but now.

“Itsuki, wait!”

Eichi said, and attempted to grab Shu’s arm, but by the time he tried it, Shu was already too far away, resulting in Eichi losing balance and falling to the floor, face first. Not a nice feeling he must say, especially when he was in such a weak state after doing a live not ago, which was why he didn’t have the strength to stand up, so he just stayed there, laying on the floor. A pretty pathetic scene if you ask Eichi himself.

“What do you think you’re doing now, Tenshouin? Do you want me to feel sorry for you and stay? I’m telling you it’s not going to work”

“No, Itsuki-kun, I’m afraid this isn´t any kind of trick, as you know, my body is very weak, especially if I do any type of physical activity, so I guess I don’t have any energy left to stand up, so if you would so kindly help me stand up, I would be able to give you your so precious alone time, how about it?”

Shu really couldn’t believe his ears. Tenshouin Eichi was asking for his help? After all that he made him go through? There was no way, no way he was going to help him, yeah, he could just let him there, he could even die for all he cared! Shu was about to leave but…

But there was something, something about Eichi’s eyes, that made Shu unable to look away.

What was it? Was he feeling sorry for him? It could be, Shu’s soul was a kind one after all, he couldn’t just deny his help to someone like that, even if he hated him.

Only that…

That wasn’t what Shu was feeling at that moment.

It was something else.

Something different

Seeing Eichi like this, laying on the floor, weak, begging for his help.

That made his heart skip a beat.

This was the man that destroyed him back then? The one that took everything he loved away from him? It couldn’t be. The boy laying in front of him was just a kid, it even had an angelic look, one that made you want to protect from all evil.

But he was the evil the child must be protected from, right?

Or… maybe it wasn’t?

At that moment, Shu understood.

Tenshouin Eichi wasn’t some kind of evil monster.

He was just a human being.

That’s right. A human being. With ambitions, dreams and hopes, just like any other. And like any other, he was imperfect, he makes mistakes, just like him, just like everyone else.

Shu realized that Eichi didn’t wanted to hurt him, but that maybe he didn’t have other choice. He had a goal to accomplish, and Shu just happen to be in his way.

“Umm, Itsuki-kun? Are you gonna stare at me all night, or will you help this poor soul?” Eichi said, bringing Shu back from his trance. He sounded very weak now.

“Sure Tenshouin, here, take my hand” Shu said, kneeling in front of Eichi.

“Wow! So kind of you, thank you very much!”

Eichi really thought that Shu may as well just have left him there to die, he deserved it after all, he did horrible things to him and many people and he knew it.

But he was actually helping him? Amazing! As his dear Wataru would say.

As he was getting up, Eichi saw that beautiful face of Shu.

“Ahh, just like an angel, maybe I am dead after all…” He thought 

And if he was really dead, he might as well take his chance.

Eichi closed the distance between he and Shu, kissing him.

It was short, but Eichi could felt his heart melt with every passing second, that’s when he knew, he definitely wasn’t dead. These feelings, they were too real for him to be in the afterlife.

When he pulled away the face Shu was making was priceless. He was blushing so much, a lot, and he had a shocked expression. It took all of his self-control for Eichi not to laugh.

“Non! What do you think you’re doing, Tenshouin?! Was this all just a trick of you to make fun of me?!”

“Fufu~ of course not Itsuki-kun, I assure you. You just have such a beautiful face, I thought you were an angel and had to kiss you, but knowing it was you and not an angel, makes it so much better actually”

“Yeah whatever, I’m leaving now, you seem to have recovered your energy by now I see! Good bye” Shu said, now leaving for real.

Eichi sat down, trying to recover for a bit before calling for his butler to look for him.

If his mind was a mess after the live, then now it was a disaster. All there was in his head was the kiss, how soft Shu’s lips were, how cute his face was after, and how he didn’t pulled away immediately, it was probably from the shock, but Eichi liked to dream that Shu actually enjoyed too.

“Fufu~ How amaaaazing……Aah, it’s been awhile since I’ve trembled with excitement like this”

Meanwhile Shu had to go to sit outside, to cool down, his mind was a disaster as well. How dare Eichi do that kind of thing to him? And why did he liked it? Non! No, there was no way Shu liked touching lips with a thing like Eichi, right?

But then why did his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest then?

There was no way he felt something for Tenshouin Eichi, No. Fucking. Way.

That was it, he was not having these kind of thoughts. He was going home and sleep, the weird, irrational feeling would be gone by tomorrow for sure, besides, Kagehira would be home and worried about him by now, and he did not wanted to talk about his encounter with Tenshouin with him.

But there was a part of Shu, one that he hated, that knows full well that his feelings for Eichi wouldn’t leave now that they were awakened.

Oh, how he hated Eichi.

He hated him for making him love him.

**Author's Note:**

> its 3 am pls kill me


End file.
